Love Story
by rosypinkname
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been best friends ever since they were little. Syaoran moves away and for a few years. But after a while he comes back and the relationship between he and Sakura starts to grow
1. Prologue

This the prologue I forgot to put up! Hehehe :P Enjoy!

* * *

**Present Day**

I walked out to the balcony overlooking the sunset in the large field in front of the castle. I always come out here everyday no matter what happens, in case _he_ ever came back for me like he promised. I haven't left the castle grounds because of him.

It's been exactly five years since he left me. But I could never blame him. His leaving was all a mistake, a misunderstanding. We were forced to be apart. We could never be allowed to see each other again. Oniichan banished him out of the country.

But before he walked out the door, he made me a promise that one day, no matter when that day may be, that everything will be alright, and that he will come back for me.

But every time I go to check the horizon, he isn't there, and it's just another day without him by my side. I will never forget those days we were together. We were best friends, and then we were lovers. Everyday, I flash back to the day we first met, to the day he left. _I close my eyes and the flashbacks tarts. I'm standing there on the balcony of summer air._


	2. First Encounters

**Hey y'all! This is my other series im working on: Love Story. It's all about Syaoran and Sakura:) This is a song fic by Taylor Swift so if you wanna know what this is gonna be about, just listen to Love Story by Taylor Swift (with a little twist added to it). Crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :DD**

**Background Story:**

Sakura Kinomoto is 10 years old. This is what happens after she collects all the Clow cards. She didn't know Li kun back then so she never had a rival. Everything that happened in CCS between Sakura and Syaoran never existed so they never liked each other. Kero existed and so did Yue. She also still has her powers. Since her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, is Clow Reed that makes him the king of the country of Clow.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was the king of the country of Clow. He had a son and a daughter. The son's name was Toya Kinomoto and he was 17 years old. Toya is very determined and wants to be like his father. He also likes making fun of Sakura. His best friend is Yukito san and they are the same age.

The daughter's name was Sakura Kinomoto and she was 10 years old and a princess. She is very light-hearted and carefree. She also gets bubbly when she's around Yuki. Her best friend is Tomoyo. Tomoyo loved videotaping Sakura when she collected the feathers. She makes Sakura's outfits. She is also very happy and cheerful.

* * *

**About 14 Years Ago**

One day in Clow, a father and son traveled to Clow. Fujitaka sama invited them to the castle. They went into the main room where they met up with Fujitaka sama.

"Who are you?" Fujitaka asked the man.

"My name is Ryuuren Li, and this is my son, Syaoran Li kun," he replied as he gestured towards his son, "We are travelers from Hong Kong. We came to live in the village and do research." They both bow.

Ryuuren Li looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He just looked like a normal Japanese citizen in Clow. However, his son, Syaoran, looked about Sakura's age. He had dark brown hair with auburn eyes. He just kept a serious and looked as if he never smiled. He didn't resemble his father at all.

Fujitaka asked Ryuuren mostly about Hong Kong. He was an archaeologist and he worked mostly at dig sites. He had come to Clow to learn about the culture and to hopefully work there. He took Syaoran with himeto keep him company and because he is the only family Syaoran has.

Fugitaka then changed the subject to Syaoran.

"So how old is he?" He asked.

"Eleven years old," Ryuuren replied.

"Oh, he's about Sakura's age!"

They became friends instantly. They talked more about Syaoran. As they did, Syaoran started to walk away from them into the shadows.

*With Sakura and Tomoyo upstairs in Sakura's room*

Sakura was trying on dresses and outfits (as seen on Cardcaptor Sakura) while Tomoya was videotaping her posing in the dress Sakura currently had on. The dress was pink with laces and flowery.

"Oh, Tomoyo chan, do you think Yukito san will like it?' She asked as she posed in the mirror.

"It looks adorable on you, Sakura chan. Yuki san is going to love it."

Sakura grinned. "Let's go see him and my oniichan," she suggested.

"Okay!" Tomoyo agreed. She still had her camcorder on.

Sakura walked over to Toya's room as Tomoyo followed along in the process.

"You know, this is so much easier than trying to find all those Clow cards a few months ago. Now, you can just wear the dresses I made for fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura knocked on the door. "Oniichan? Oniichan?"

Toya opened the door looking down on her and saying, "What do you want, squirt? And why are you wearing that thing? It makes you look as if you were attracting bees."

Sakura was fuming at that comment and stomped on his foot so hard that he was clutching it and hopping around. Where is Yukito san?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, he's here." He turned to call for his friend. "Hey Yuki! Someone's here to see you!"

Yuki walked over to them. As he did so, Sakura started to get floaty around him.

"Oh, hello there Sakura chan," he greeted.

"Phwee!" Phweed Sakura as he greeted her. "Oh! Um, Yukito san! Umm, what do you think of my dress?"

"Psh…that's it? That's all you came here for? To ask him about your flower dress that your wearing?"

Sakura once again stomped on his foot. He started to do the same thing.

Yuki, ignoring him, replied, "Well I think it looks beautiful on you," he said with a smile.

Sakura started to blush at that comment literally having hearts in her eyes

"Aww….Sakura chan, you look so cute! Tomoyo said as she was filming her.

Sakura zapped out of her fantasy. "To-To-Tomoyo chan! You've been filming me all this time?"

"Why yes, I have to do it so that I can—"

"Everyone come down please!" Fujitaka called almost urgently. Tomoyo turned off her camcorder. Everyone came downstairs to the main room. They all wondered why they had to come down there. It was very unusual for them to be called downstairs at this time. Either there was a new resident, or that something bad was about to happen. When they got there, they saw a man standing next to Fujitaka who was about the same height as he.

"Everyone, this is Ryuuren Li." He turned to Ryuuren Li. "These are my children and their friends. Sakura chan and Toya san are my children, and these are their friends Tomoyo chan and Yukito san." They all bowed to each other.

Ryuuren Li looked at Sakura and said, "My son, Syaoran kun, is about the same age as you, I believe."

Fujitaka turned to his daughter. Sakura chan, would you like to meet him?"  
Sakura gasped in excitement and nodded.

Ryuuren motioned for his son to come over. As he did, a small boy walked out from the shadows. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes. He had a serious look on his face. He just stood there and stared at them as his father introduced them.

"This is my son, Syaoran kun," he said as he placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "He is just a year older than you, Sakura chan."

Sakura smiled and walked up to him. Tomoyo came up right next to her with her camcorder turned on. "My name is Tomoyo chan," she said welcoming him. Sakura whispered to him saying, "She just likes to film my friends and me. Don't be afraid."

He backed away as Tomoyo focused her camcorder on him. Sakura and Tomoyo both giggled.

Yuki walked up to them. "Hello, my name is Yukito san. But you can just call me Yuki san," he said with a smile. Syaoran's expression changed from looking serious to having a surprised look on his face at the sight of Yuki.

Toya just stood there in the back staring at Syaoran. He didn't dare take a step forward to introduce himself. _There's something I don't lke about that boy. He's a year older than Sakura and she's just being sooo welcoming. He might be baaaad news,_ he thought.

"Oh! And that's my older brother in the back. Don't bother if he doesn't say anything to you. He's just like that," Sakura said boldly.

Syaoran looked at Toya thinking, _There's something I don't like about him._

Toya stared back at Syaoran thinking, _what a little brat!_

*epic music playing as it ends*

**AHAHAHAHAHAHH! Dont you just love the staredown between those two? hehe, i know i do:) and btw: there really epic music playing haha. **

**R&R-it would make me very happy:)**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Heyy peoples! It's Mokochan16 here. I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while on Love Story recently. I've been so busy with school, going out of town, and writing a fanfic for my best buddy, lilacsarepurple (see Behind that Smile). And that took really long to write.

Anyways, about Love Story, I've had the whole story line plotted out and it's not like I've gotten writer's block or anything, it's just that I've been thinking about how to do it. As you can tell in the first chapter, it had very poor editing. And I've also wanted to rewrite it. It won't take very long. And I'm gonna add in a prologue too. I've already written out the next chapter so yeah…I'm just trying to figure out what to do with the first chapter. I might as well just reupload which is what I might do.

I also accept critics. So feel free to leave me a review. I like reviews and they put me in a better mood. And when I'm in a better mood, I write more. Haha, just sayin ;)

Okay, so that's all for now.

Peace out!

~~Mokochan16


	4. Village

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I haven't had computer access in like, 2 or 3 weeks! Terrible right? Anyways, here it is enjoy! r&r

**

* * *

**

Love Story chapter 2

The next morning, Tomoyo and I were in the village walking around. I wore another dress made by no other than Tomoyo herself. I couldn't help but think of the nice people that I've met yesterday.

"So, Sakura-chan, what do you think of Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoe?" I looked at her.

"You know, Li-kun. From yesterday? What do you think of him?"

"Oh well, I haven't actually got to know him yet. After you left later that afternoon, I didn't see him that night. I think he looks troubled and upset and somewhat sad about something. He wouldn't smile. But I think he has some happiness somewhere inside him."  
"Really? I think that he looks a little mean. Sakura-chan, I think that you should be the one to restore his happiness," she grinned.

"Phwee! Why me? Why not you?" I blinked in confusion.

"Because you are a selfless person and you always have a good attitude, which is why everyone loves you." I smiled at her remark.

I then realized something so we stopped in front of the market. "I should probably get Kero something. What do you think he would want?" I asked.

Tomoyo chuckled, "Certainly, nothing from here."

"Oh right," I smiled, "I'll make him a pie later."

As I said that, I reached for an apple. Not looking at where I put my hand, it touched someone else's reaching out for the same apple. As soon as our hands touched, I quickly pulled mine away and looked up.

"Li-kun! What are you doing here?"

He just glared at Tomoyo and me not showing any emotion. He answered a few seconds later. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I was taking a walk. I live right over there," he pointed to his little house about three buildings down.

The house was small and wasn't big enough to fit a big family in there. It looked round and it stood away from the other buildings. But it was still a part of the village.

I just realized that this was the first time I've ever heard him talk since he didn't say anything yesterday.

"Oh," I said. "So it's only you and your father who live there?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Li-kun! You must feel lonely at times!"

He looked away, "Sometimes, yes."

And then it hit me. "I know! We should meet up again. You, me, and Tomoyo. You should come over later on today. That way, you won't feel lonely anymore. Oh, please come!" I smiled and heard Tomoyo giggling beside me. He then looked at both of us and nodded. "Yay!" Tomoyo and I exclaimed.

ThenI heard the loud bell ring from the castle. I motioned to Tomoyo that we were leaving.

"Well, we have to go now, Li-kun. See you tomorrow!" I smiled and waved as we were walking back while getting my apple. "Bye Li-kun!" Tomoyo said. He waved back at us. With that, Tomoyo and me headed towards the castle.

* * *

Sorry it was short! I had a thing called writer's block. :P


End file.
